How many?
by ThE-HeTaLiA-LoVeR
Summary: A 21 year old woman in college tries to get a Hetalia Unit, but accidentally orders three. How can she, her best friend, their other friend, and that friend's little sister handle them? What happens to them? Why am asking you these questions? Rated T for cursing and Artie's cooking. Based off of est.1995's unit manuals.


**I couldn't think of anything for my other stories..so this happened...! ;P** ** It's based off of est. 1995's unit manuals. **

**I dun own shit! ;P **

**Warnings:Cursing, weirdness, awkward moments, Iggy cooking, and me...**

* * *

Hey, I'm Nicole Giannetti. I'm almost 21 and I live in North Carolina with my friend Shelby, who's nearly 20. We live in my grandparent's old house and go to North Carolina State University. Shelby and I have been friends since we were teenagers. I left my house right as I turned 18 and moved into the house my grandparents left to me.

Sure, I don't hate my family...but...they just piss me off sometimes. We're rich...so they're huge snobs.

Then, when Shelby turned 18, she came and found me here in NC. She had also been accepted to NCSU.

We're both Hetalia obsessed and have been since forever.

I'm a tall chicka that has blue eyes and blonde hair. I'm about 5'9 and my hair is guy short, meaning it doesn't go past my ears.

Shelby is 5'7, has long blonde hair, and brown eyes.

Now onto the actual story...

* * *

I was typing an awesome story up when a stupid pop-up..well popped-up... I read through it and thought, '_Oh...why not get a unit..' _It sounded cool. I read through the list of units and had to choose a Hetalia one. I've always had this weird obsession with Prussia, but I love Italy, and England is another one of my favorites.. I could not choose.

I guess I clicked all three of them because after I entered my shipping info, it said: "Thank you for ordering your Hetalia units! Your first shipment will come in 1-3 business days!"

I shrugged off the thought that I might have ordered 3 units and kept writing.

Not only am I in college, I'm also an author. I write books for teenagers, mostly. I feel like I can connect with their problems because I felt like my life sucked for a bit there and I know what a lot of them go through.

I've been writing since I was twelve but never published a story until my friends more or less forced me to..

Being home alone that day, I was able to finish a chapter and a half in "If it Happens, it Happens..."

At about 5'o'clock though, Shelby barged into my room and told me we were to go do something with Stacy.

"Why? I'm getting so close to finishing this book," I grumbled. I had about 6 chapters left.

"Because...you need to do something other than write."

"Blargh...fine..."

"Yay!" I followed her out of the house, after locking it, and got into her car.

"Where we going anyway..?" I asked.

"I dunno, Stacy told me to meet her at her house..."

"Lovely.."

"You really haven't changed much. Have you?"

"Nein..."** (if you don't know what it means...wow...)**

"Thought so.." We got to her house after a minute. She was standing outside, waiting for us.

Stacy is the shortest of us three, being 5'5, and has black hair that goes past her waist. She is 20 and has hazel eyes. She's the most perverted of us three, which is why we call her France.

If we were the BTT, I'd be Prussia, Shelby would be Spain, and Stacy would be France..

It makes sense to us.

"So..you got it out of the house," Stacy said. I growled at her. I'm not much of a people person...

"Shut dafuq up," I growled out.

"Make me."

"Both of you! Shut up!" Stacy yelled.

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" I said, jokingly.

"Now...Where are we going?" Shelby asked.

"Somewhere to hike..." Stacy answered.

"So...you're driving?" I asked. She nodded.

"My parents told me I have to bring my little sister, too.." Her sister is her mini me. She's a 4'5, 14 year old girl. She has shoulder-blade dark brown hair that is always in pigtails, sea green eyes, and a small amount of freckles. Her name is Rosalie, we call her Rosa, though.

"Hi, guys..." Rosa said quietly, walking to us.

"Hey, Rosa," Shelby and I said. Stacy just nodded to her.

"So, I hear we're going hiking?"

"Yurp!" Stacy exclaimed.

We got into Stacy's car and went hiking, then had dinner.

As we were driving back, Stacy asked if she and her sister could stay with us for a couple days. We said they could, but asked why.

"Our parents are going somewhere for a couple days and don't trust a 15 and 20 year old to watch their house."

"Really," I asked. They nodded. "That's stupid."

"Oui, it is," Stacy grumbled. She's also 75% French...

When we got to their house, they quickly went in, packed some clothes, and came back out. Shelby drove her car back and us other three went in Stacy's car.

It was about 7:30 when we got home, so we gave Stacy and Rosalie rooms, and then I got back on my computer and finished the chapter. And when I finished that chapter, it was about 9:30.

I decided to fall asleep.

When I woke up, I walked downstairs to find everyone awake, waiting for me.

"Can you make us food?" They asked.

"What am I, the mother?" They nodded. "Whatever, what do you want...?"

"Waffles!"

"Okay." I was so glad that I had a waffle iron. I made us all waffles and got the maple syrup out.

Right as I was about to take a bite of my food, the doorbell rang.

I growled and answered the door. I opened the door to find a man with a giant crate behind him. He handed me a manual.

The front of said manual said: **ARTHUR KIRKLAND:User Guide and ****Manual**

"We got Iggy!" I said as they all came to see who was at the door.

"Oh gods..." Stacy said. She is the one with the obsession of England. I forgot about that.

We moved out of the way so the dude could bring the crate in as I read through the manual. I showed Stacy the 'Programming' section and she laughed.

Rosa took the book from me and gasped. "I have Saving Grace on my iPod."

"Go get it so we can blast it," Stacy said as I signed the pad the dude handed me.

Rosa came back down, iPod in hand and plugged it in to the iHome I had in the living room and played 'Saving Grace' nice and loud.

I heard humming from within the box, so I nudged Stacy and she took off the lid.

"Iggy!" she yelled as he got out of the box, ready to glomp him. He kind of glared at her.

"Hello, I am Arthur Kirkland."

"We know that," I stated rather bluntly.

"Lovely."

"Monkeys!" Shelby randomly said after an awkward silence.

"Awkward silences create gay babies," I said. Arthur gave me a weird look.

"How would you know that?" he asked, slightly weird-ed out by the three of us who spoke.

"My friend told me when we were in 8th grade."

"Oh..."

"Yurp! Well. I am going back to my food, since I was interrupted by the ringing doorbell," I grumbled. "If you want to join me, you can."

I walked into the dining room and sat down where my waffles were. They followed me and did the same. I gestured for Iggy to sit and grab some, and he did so.

**You happy, Shelby? I finished it later than expected...but I finished it. And England has joined us! Fun. Nobody eat his cooking! lol jk. I can eat anything that my taste buds will let me, I'd probably survive his food.**

**See you next chappie! ;P**


End file.
